the_princessfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurora
Story Aurora was born to king Stephan and queen Leah, and all kingdom was invited to her christening. Unfortunately, the evil fairy Maleficient was forgotten, and she cursed Aurora to die by her 16th birthday. Fairy godmother Merryweather tried to save the princess by changing the curse, resulting in a 100 years slumber that can be broken with a true love kiss. Because the sovereigns still worried for her safety, Aurora was sent to live in the forest alone with the three fairies godmothers (Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather), masquerading as her aunts. Aurora was totally unaware of her status-and named Briar Rose by her "aunts"- until the day before her 16th birthday. She meet and feel in love with an unknown young man, but back in her cottage, the fairies tell her about her royal blood, and that's she's engaged since birth to prince Philip. Aurora follow the fairies to the castle, heartbroken. Maleficient reappears (she managed to find her back) . The king burnt all the spinning wheels of the kingdom after he heard that one would kill his daughter. Still, Maleficient manage to make a wheel appear, hypnotize Aurora, and make her prick her finger on the distaff. She fall into slumber, but it actually don't last long as she soon receive the kiss of her lover, who was freed by fairies and just killed Maleficient. To Aurora's delight, he's actually prince Philip. Aurora met her parents for the first time, then waltz happily with Philip. Personality Being sheltered all her life, Aurora can look hopelessly romantic, being sure she'll met the man she dream of -and she does indeed. Her way of life can also drove her to be a bit shy. She is more mature and assertive in others medias usually. Little can be said about Aurora, anyway, as she appear for 17 minutes in the movie. Trivia * -She appears in Sleeping Beauty, Disney Princess enchanted tales: follow yours dreams, House of Mouse, Sofia the first, Kilala princess, Kingdom Hearts ''and '' Ralph breaks the internet. * -Her kingdom remains unknow (ressembles Great Britain and France) * -Because learning she was a princess meant marrying someone she did not know, Aurora burst into tears immediately after being crowned by her godmothers. Fortunately, her marriage turned out to be perfectly arranged and Aurora may be not so reluctant at being a princess right now. * -Aurora 's name was primarily the Sleeping Beauty's daughter name in the original tale. Later, it became the name of the heroin, herself, in the Tchaikovsky 's ballet. The detail was reused in the Disney movie. * -Her dress is mainly blue in the movie, but pink in the merchandising. * -Aurora appears for only a quarter of an hour in the movie, and remains silent most of the time. In fact, she is a kind of living Mac guffin in a story where the fairies, bad and good, are the real heroines. * -There is a similar story from Italy called "The Sun, Moon and Talia" where Aurora is called Talia. The prince finds her asleep and instead of kissing her, what he does to her is not very appropriate. She wakes up with children and is almost murdered. Gallery Princess_aurora_disney.png Princess_Aurora_PNG_Clipart.png aurora-sleeping-beauty-31531407-800-600.jpg Auroracomfy.jpg Aurorasofia.png Category:Persons Category:Fictional characters Category:Disney princesses Category:Kind-hearted princesses Category:"Happy ending" princesses Category:Princesses by marriage Category:Princesses by birth Category:Princesses who did not know they were one at first Category:Fallen princesses Category:Damsels in distress Category:Animated princesses Category:Reluctant royalty Category:Living princesses Category:Teenagers